Episode 8.10
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.10 is the tenth episode of the eight season of Primeval. It also properly explains how the 2nd Matt exists alongside the proper Matt. And also introduces a 3rd Matt and his existance is also explained. Synopsis Claudia finds a rock which causes an anomaly to open and the team to go on an expiation to find the children. Plot At the A.R.C the team return a day after Episode 8.9 and discover the Menagerie creatures have been taken by Elizabeth making Abby upset. At the Firm's base Elizabeth and The Minister join Ethan and the 2nd Matt and then introduces the pair to Professor Mick Windsor then they hear the loading truck and go to the holding pens where the Menagerie creatures are being held. At the A.R.C Claudia goes into her room and and sees a rock with and there is an inscription on it and shows it to the team where Sarah quickly decodes it as "Anomaly to open at 12 noon" then the clock strike twelth and an anomaly opens up in Lester's office and a Future Predator comes through but is shot by Dylan and Matt decides it's a good idea to go through and see what's there. Through the anomaly inside a temple there is a 3rd Matt with the Anomaly opening device and the Artefact and at the anomaly Matt,Jack,Darren,Becker,Evan and Danny go through with weapons. At the Firms base Professor Windsor takes Rex and injects a needle in him knocking Rex out in the process and heads straight for Sid and Nancy. At the temple the team go in and they see the 3rd Matt and he shows them the Opening device and the Artefact then a Megopteran appears but is killed by Evan's EMD shoot and then more appear as the team leave and go back to the anomaly. The team return and the anomaly is locked and Connor predicts that the location where the anomaly leads is in the present and Lester orders Evan to get the area destroyed with missiles. In a corridor Eve hears something and investigates and a Megopteran attacks her Sarah,Dylan and Abby hear her and they arrive to see the Megopteran about to kill her and is shoot by Kieran and killed as they get her to the medical bay. At the Firm's base the 2nd Matt orders a bomb to planted into the A.R.C at secret and a soldier goes there and then Luke Wood is taken out from his cell and put on an operations chair as Professor Windsor arrives to operate on him and Luke is knocked out as Windsor gets the needle ready. At the A.R.C Lester decides that the Artefact and opening device must be retrieved and orders Becker and Danny to go through as they hear of Eve's attack Darren goes straight to her and the two men go back through the anomaly as the Firm's undercover soldier arrives. At the medical bay Darren arrives as Abby tries to heal her injuries and then a Future Predator attacks and is killed by Ryan. At the missile base Evan arrives and gives the area of where the missiles are to strike and the countdown begins the missiles will strike in 100 minutes. At the temple Becker and Danny arrives and they enter where the 3rd Matt gives them a letter for Matt to open and gives them a bag with the Artefact and opening device in and a few pieces of electronics and they leave just as Predators attack and injures Danny,Jack and Matt then arrives and kill the predators just as the path to the anomaly collapses forcing them to take the long route. At the A.R.C the Firm's soldier goes into the lounge and hides the bomb in Dylan's locker but is spotted by Caroline and they begin to fight as Michael and Jenny arrive to help and they break into Dylan's locker and begins to deactivate the bomb. At the Firm's base Luke wakes up and is returned to his cell where he begins to become dissy and Sasha and Lisa are taken out from their cells.While Elizabeth and Ethan go through the file's she retrieved from Lester's flat. At the Missile base the missile is only 60 minutes away from launching when the system crashes and Evan investigates the power supply. In the temple the team manage to find cover and see the anomaly and then a Megopteran attacks and the team are forced to leave. At the A.R.C the team hear the commotion in the locker room and see the man attacking Caroline forcing Emily to use her EMD to knock him out and Lester quickly deactivates the bomb by putting a code in it and it quickly loses power. In the medical bay Eve is quickly patched up and is made better by Abby and the soldier wakes up and runs away then grabs Darren and tries to escape however Jess grabs a EMD and uses it on him and he falls to the floor. At the missile base Evan discovers the power supply has been turned of and quickly turns it on and heads back to the main control room where there is only 10 minutes remaining. At the temple the team reach the anomaly and go through and a Future Predator adult and baby follows then Dylan quickly goes through the anomaly to make sure all is clear and quickly goes back through where Ryan kills the creatures. At the missile base the missiles launches and they travel to the temple where is it quickly destroyed. At the Firm's base the 3rd Matt arrives and they team all laugh as Professor Windsor returns and Sasha and Lisa are taken back to their cell. At the A.R.C Evan returns as everyone gathers in Lester's office and then Becker shows them the Artefact and opening device and they a see the location of where the children are being held and a timeline of Matt's past appears and Matt and Claudia see a part of Matt's timeline a part of the timeline that everyone else can not see disturbing them both and Dylan comes suspicious. Characters Main *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Temple *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel *Claudia Brown Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Luke Wood *Lisa Donald *Sasha Peter *Professor Windsor *3rd Matt Anderson Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex *Future Predator *Megopteran Setting *A.R.C *Temple *The Firm's base *Missile site Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that the 2nd and 3rd Matt's exists due the original Matt destroying New Dawn and where created since the original timeline (The Future city and Sterile Earth) did not happen. Rumours *The 2nd Matt's existence was to be explained in this episode This was proven true. *It was reported that Mac Rendall or Toby Nance from Primeval: New World was to join Evan and Dylan in this episode''This was proven false''. Gallery Imagerhghdhxhx.jpg|The poster for the episode Temple.jpg|Evan at the missile base Dylan.jpg|Dylan makes sure alls clear Fp.jpg|A Future Predator in the A.R.C Ano.jpg|The Temple - A.R.C anomaly Art.jpg|The Artefact Tick.jpg|The Temple Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval